Gone, But Not Forgotten
Gone, But Not Forgotten is the tenth chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot News of Samantha and Ellenseren's disappearance had not gone unnoticed by the media on Anoterra. Several news companies were reporting on the story and it had even spread to other planets. Despite being bombarded by reporters, the king refused to comment. “''So typical that Princess Samantha wouldn't be attending my crowning as Queen Kirinia, Queen of Trimeon, moon of Anoterra. And disappearing at the same time that my parents died in the spaceship crash! I bet she had something to do with it,” snarled a woman, wearing a long blue dress with a gold frame reaching from her back and under her shoulders, holding a golden ten pointed star-shaped piece of metal in front of her chest. She seemed to be more like a teenager than an adult. “Princess Kirinia?” asked a man who entered the room. “That's QUEEN Kirinia!” she snapped. “A thousand pardons, my fair queen. Queen Kirinia, you have a delivery.” “Urgh, I hope it's that new enhancement system I ordered,” Kirina groaned as she stood up from her throne, storming out of the room. On the distant planet Amalgem, Amalgems there were just getting the news. “I wonder if this is going to be another huge news story that will go down in history like the story of the Amalgems,” said an Amalgem Oviphomo man as he was reading a newspaper and sipping tea. “This tea is getting a little cold,” he said. He tightened his grip on his cup as an reddish-orange electricity-like energy surrounded the cup and the tea rippled around. “Much better,” he smiled as he took another sip. Over the next week, Renantag and his team were about half from Rovkayah to Earth. Renantag was growing impatient with how long it was taking. “Warning! Warning! Incoming spaceship at a speed of approximately one lightyear per hour. Warning! Warning!” Renantag's ears perked up at the spaceship's warning. “Mmmm, one lightyear per hour. I could use those speeds,” said Renantag. “Mizhults, you're going to be scanning that spaceship and we'll be using those speeds for the rest of the journey.” “Mizhults no want scan! Mizhults get hit! Mizhults be destroyed!” came a young girl's panicked voice through the speakers. Renantag slammed his hands on the spaceship's controls, making all the other Oviphomos flinch back. “You do exactly as I tell you, you retarted machine!” Renantag shouted. “Now. Off you go to scan that spaceship,” he said a lot more calmly. Nothing happened for a few seconds before a small compartment opened on the outside of the ship and a small, tennis ball-sized blue orb with an extremely complex set of pink, glowing circuitry all around floated out. “Mizhults no want get hit,” squeaked the ball as the circuitry changed pattern, forming a rectangle on one side, giving a yellow glow as the spaceship drifted away. “Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, Mizhults is the power source of this ship, if she gets hit-''” “''I don't fucking care! If she gets hit and breaks, I.....” Renantag shouted at one of the group, but realised that he could do nothing to Mizhults if she gets destroyed. Mizhults released a yellow ray of light as the spaceship approached her. The spaceship flew past her at such a high speed, it couldn't even be seen properly, just a red flash that lasted for a fraction of a fraction of a split second, if even that. Mizhults was so close to the passing spaceship, but wasn't actually hit, but he was sent back towards her spaceship spinning out of control. She blasted like a bullet through the front window of the spaceship, causing a safety guard to slam down to stop everything being pulled into space. Mizhults continued on, spinning straight into the face of one of the Oviphomos, flying with such force that his head completely shattered, killing him instantly. As Mizhults fell to the floor and rolled against the wall, the other Oviphomos panicked upon seeing the headless body collapse, but Renantag didn't care, picking up Mizhults, covered in blood, and looking at her. “Did you do as you were told?” he asked her. Mizhults took a second to reply, saying something in a completely distorted voice, nothing legible could be made of it. Renantag shrugged and went to the controls, opening a compartment to see the inner workings of them. He threw Mizhults inside and fiercely kicked the door shut, then turning to see the other Oviphomos knelt down with the one Mizhults had killed. Inside the controls, Mizhults caught up with reality, being that close to a spaceship going at such a speed and spinning had messed up her system. “Mizhults, land us on the closest planet, right now!” Renantag shouted to her. Mizhults remained silent as hundreds of thin limbs extended from herself and reached all around the inner workings of the spaceship, allowing her to take control of it, beginning a detour to a nearby solar system. Back on Anoterra, Kaysaph and Xenia, with Shelee on Xenia's shoulder, went into the boy's bedroom. “Have you two figured out anything? It's been like a week and we're stumped!” Kaysaph complained. “Hey older sis and li'll sis,” smiled one of them. “What's with the happy attitude Kasar? Did you find something useful?” asked Kaysaph. “Nuh uh, it was our genius of a younger brother,” he smiled, pointing to their other brother. “Yes. I realised that the night after our home was broken into, that one of the spaceships for interplanetary travel is missing and there is nothing in the register as to who has it or where it is being taken. So, I took the honours of using our security equipment to track down where is it, I had to break a few rules, but I've discovered that it is currently located in the Sol System on planet Earth,” he smiled. “Wow, you're a genius Xoloan! Come on, we need to get to the spaceport!” shouted Xenia, dashing out, being closely followed by Kaysaph and Kasar. “Wait, I'm not finished!” called Xoloan, running after his older siblings as Kaysaph grabbed a bag and she, Xenia and Kasar ran out of the royal family residence and down the street. “There's Scascene!” shouted Xenia, pointing to a pink Transmobilan parked at the side of the road, letting passengers in and out of her carriage and she's pulling. Xenia ran up in front of her. “Scascene!” she called. A somewhat turtle-like head looked out of the front window, rolling the window down to speak. “Hey Xenia. And Kaysaph and Kasar. And little Shelee too! What's up?” Scascene smiled. “Hi Scascene, we need to get to Penhal Ganding Spaceport now,” Kaysaph said a little out of breath. “Of course, hop into my carriage, I'll get you there in no time!” The three Oviphomos ran back to the carriage and climbed on board. “Good afternoon everyone, hope you're having a lovely day! My name is Scascene and we'll be leaving Obsumun for Penhal Ganding Spaceport now. So sit back and enjoy the ride,” Scascene said happily into a microphone for her passengers to hear. Scascene rolled up her front window, took in a sharp intake of air and started to move, blowing the whistle attached to her roof to warn other vehicles and Transmobilans that she is now moving. Scascene joined the rest of the traffic and happily drove away, just as Xoloan reached where she had stopped, completely out of breath. He panted as he felt around himself, but realised that he didn't have his linker with him to warn his siblings of something he didn't manage to say before they rushed off. In a different solar system, Mizhults had landed on a habitable planet and all the Oviphomos had got out. She caused the spaceship to seemingly break apart, changing shape and rebuilding itself into a completely different ship, much more sleek and aerodynamic in shape. Renantag was impressed, rubbing his hands. “Oh, now this is more like it!” he announced getting on board as his team followed behind, beginning to doubt their leader. "Alright Mizhults! Get us to planet Earth now!” he called. “Plotting flight path to planet Earth.....estimated time of journey: 2 hours and 4 minutes,” said a masculine voice through the speakers. “Mmm, I like the sound of that. Get us going!''” Renantag demanded, sitting down into the pilot's seat and lazily leaning back. Mizhults remained silent as she started the spaceship up, lifting it up into the air and out of the planet's atmosphere before disappearing into the darkness of space at a speed much faster than the speed of light. Characters * Locations *Earth